


The Shape of Love

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Shifter!Jaskier AU [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Not graphically described, Past Child Abuse, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Shapeshifter Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: The first time Jaskier had shifted he’d been just a baby. He didn’t remember it but his nurse had regaled him with the story many times. It was one of his favourites. Viscount and Lady Lettenhove had never discovered where little baby Julian’s magic had come from. All his parents knew was that one morning they’d went to visit their darling little baby and found a small russet wolf pup with startling cornflower blue eyes where there should have been a human child.Or a shifter!Jaskier Geraskier AU
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Shifter!Jaskier AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907506
Comments: 390
Kudos: 1721
Collections: Just.... So cute...





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Jaskier had shifted he’d been just a baby. He didn’t remember it but his nurse, Lila, had regaled him with the story many times. It was one of his favourites. Viscount and Lady Lettenhove had never discovered where little baby Julian’s magic had come from, the rumours amongst the staff was that Lady Lettenhove had had an affair but the Viscount hanged anyone who dared mention those rumours in his presence. All his parents knew was that one morning they’d went to visit their darling little baby and found a small russet wolf pup with startling cornflower blue eyes where there should have been a human child. 

At first they’d thought little Julian had been cursed with Lycanthropy but when Lila, had scooped up the tiny wolf cub in her arms he had shifted from a wolf cub to a small ginger kitten. It had taken days and a plethora of different animals before Julian to shifted back into a human, throwing Lettenhove Castle into pandemonium. 

Jaskier had been poked and prodded by mages, healers and druids throughout his childhood but not one of them could explain his abilities. The nearest anyone had got was a sorceress from Aretuza, with long raven hair and violet eyes, eyes that still haunted Jaskier to this day. She’d suggested that his shifting magic must have been locked away in his genetic code, passed down through generations but never manifesting until he’d been born. 

His parents’ obvious disdain in regards to his abilities and delight in treating him as a scientific experiment had been the driving factor in Jaskier’s escape at the age of sixteen. Lila had helped him escape the dimeritium prison that was his bedroom and he’d shifted into a hummingbird the moment his magic had regained enough strength, flying out of an open window and into the world before his parents could realise what had happened. 

He’d never looked back. Sometimes he wondered what had happened to Lila but he just couldn’t risk returning to the castle. He couldn’t go back to that prison. 

He felt an itch settle into his bones as he stared up at the ceiling of his room in the tavern. He rolled over with a sigh. It had been too long since he’d shifted, it was difficult to shift whilst he was on the road, especially now he actually had a handful of possessions to his name, most importantly his lute. Humans tended to freak out if they saw a wolf walking down the road carrying a lute and a satchel on his back. If he wanted to shift then he had to find a suitable hiding spot for his belongings, especially if he wanted to fly. 

He stripped off his clothes and made sure his door was locked before he opened the window just wide enough for a bee to slip through. He took a deep breath before letting his magic loose. It was a strange feeling when he shifted, to him it almost felt no different to taking off a coat and sinking into a warm bath. Lila had always left the room when he’d shifted from his human form, apparently his skin almost melted away into fur or feathers or scales and there was a sickening crack of his bones adjusting but it never hurt. The magic made sure of that, but the sight was too much for the gentle-hearted nurse.

He blinked as his vision adjusted, the red tones of the brown wooden beams shifted away and he buzzed happily as he suddenly surrounded by a whole new spectrum of light. He flitted through the gap in the window and took a moment to appreciate the beauty of the flowers that were in bloom in the surrounding fields. He shifted to a raven before his instincts drew him to the sweet nectar of the flowers. The world shifted again, becoming sharper and he could see further into the distance. 

He cawed loudly and danced around in the sky, enjoying the feel of the wind through his feathers. Oh the ballads he could write about this feeling. There was nothing else like it. He’d tried a few times to write about the different colours and feelings he had experienced through the animal kingdom but no human could truly appreciate the genius. 

He flew around the town for hours until the vibrant hues of red and purple began to dust the horizon as dusk fell. That was when he saw the witcher riding into town on a beautiful bay mare, with a head of a cockatrice hung to the saddle leaving a trail of blood on the path. The witcher had hair brighter than the light of the full moon and eyes like liquid gold. 

Jaskier landed on a fence nearby the tavern and then shifted into a cat. His fur was long and ginger, it always was when he was a cat. His fur or feathers tended to stick to reddish, brown or coppery hues whenever the species of animal allowed but his eyes were always the same vibrant blue as when he was a human. 

The witcher approached the tavern wearily, dismounting the bay and landing heavily on the ground. His swords were strapped to his back in a very menacing manner and there was blood coating his armour where it was torn on the left arm. Jaskier meowed at the witcher as he approached. The amber eyes, so cat-like, flashed to him. 

“I know you don’t like me.” The witcher huffed. “No need to make a fuss about it.”

Jaskier hissed at he accusation and jumped off the wall. He landed easily at the witcher’s feet and rubbed up against his leg purring insistently. 

“What the fuck?” The witcher stopped walking and squatted next to Jaskier.

Jaskier meowed and butted his head against the witcher’s thigh. 

“You aren’t scared of me?” The witcher asked breathlessly. 

Jaskier jumped onto his hind legs and places his front paws in the witcher’s lap, he gazed up at the witcher with wide eyes. The man’s hand grasped the necklace around his neck. Jaskier sniffed and shook his head. His whiskers bristled and he felt the thrum of magic from the witcher’s medallion. 

He tilted his head. He’d heard about the special properties of a witcher’s medallion. He jumped back to the ground and sat watching the witcher expectantly.

“Can you understand me?” The witcher asked and Jaskier chirped happily in reply. 

“Are you cursed?”

Jaskier flicked his tail and hissed, baring his teeth at the witcher. 

“Hmm. Not cursed but there’s magic.” The witcher nodded to himself. “I need to take Roach to the stables.” 

Jaskier meowed and pounced at the mare. He scrambled up into the saddle. The mare whinnied and stamped her feet in protest but didn’t shake him off. He titled his head as he stared back at the witcher. 

The witcher raised an eyebrow at him. His pupils grew wider and darker as the light faded from the sky. Jaskier wondered if the witcher could see as well as he could in the dark, their eyes were very similar when Jaskier was in this form. 

“Hmm. If she tramples you then I’m not to blame.” The witcher huffed but led the horse, Roach, to the stables. 

The witcher chattered away to his horse as he brushed her down in a low soothing voice. The stable girl had tried to help but Roach had almost bitten the poor girls hand off. Jaskier learnt more about an old contract that the witcher had taken when he was a younger witcher as he listened from a nearby bale of hay. Once Roach was taken care of the witcher, whose name he’d learnt was Geralt, sauntered back towards the tavern. 

Jaskier jumped up onto the man’s shoulder. Geralt smiled faintly and scratched behind Jaskier’s ear. 

“You’re a persistent one aren’t you?” Geralt muttered with fondness in his voice. 

Jaskier chirped and flicked his tail to caress Geralt’s neck. 

“So what are you?” Geralt asked. “Human?”

Jaskier considered the question. Was he human? Not entirely. He wasn’t really sure what he was officially. 

He gave a small hiss. 

“Not human then.” Geralt surmised. 

Jaskier hissed again. 

Geralt scoffed and reached up to scratch his ears again. “Not, not human?” 

Jaskier meowed. Close enough. 

“And not cursed?” Geralt asked again. Jaskier bit his ear and Geralt grunted. “Alright definitely not cursed. Do you have a name?”

Jaskier snorted. Of course he had a name, trying to explain to Geralt in this form would be difficult though, yet for some reason he felt reluctant to change back to human. 

Geralt entered the tavern, with Jaskier still perched on his shoulder, and a hushed silence fell over the room. The witcher received some very peculiar looks although Jaskier wasn’t sure whether that was a witcher thing, or because he currently had a cat on his shoulder like a pirate would a parrot. 

Oh maybe he should be a parrot. 

He snarled slightly. No that would give his abilities away too soon, best to stay as he was for now. 

“Can I get a room?” Geralt asked at the bar. 

The man shook his head. “All gone I’m afraid.”

“I have the coin.” Geralt insisted. “I’ll pay double.”

Jaskier was shocked. Why would Geralt need to offer double? There were no rooms left, unless he didn’t believe the man behind the bar. Jaskier wondered if that was a common occurrence for witchers. 

“We have no rooms.” 

Geralt hummed. “Fine. A beer then.”

“Aye, that I can do, for the usual rate too. Milk for the cat?”

Geralt hummed again. 

Jaskier hissed, as tempting as the offer was he knew it would unsettle his stomach. He wasn’t sure why humans were so insistent on giving cats dairy. It always made him feel sick as a cat. He hopped down onto the floor and landed easily on his feet.

“No, my cat is fine.” Geralt replied. 

Jaskier snuck into the shadows and shifted again, back into a bee and flew back into his room upstairs. Once inside he shook his wings and landed on two bare human feet. He ran a hand through his hair and cracked his neck. “Oh that’s much better.” He sang cheerfully. The itch under his skin had faded away and it no longer felt as if he would burst from his own skin. 

But he wasn’t ready to remain human just yet. Geralt intrigued him. He wanted to know more. He unlocked his door and folded his clothes more neatly on the dresser. He hid his lute under the bed before opening the door just ajar. He shifted easily back into a cat and landed on the floor with all four paws. He nudged the door open wider with his nose and slipped out onto the hall. He jumped nimbly down the stairs and glanced around the room. He saw Geralt tucked away in the darkest corner. The witcher seemed disturbed by something. He was glowering at any of the humans that came near and he also seemed to be looking for something. 

“Fuck.” He growled and then closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. 

Jaskier sat by the bar watching the witcher intently with a flick of a tail as the man turned his head slowly around the room. 

He sniffed and opened his eyes, pupils wide in the dark room and staring directly at Jaskier. Geralt smiled faintly and tilted his head. Jaskier chirped and bounded over to the man. He jumped straight onto the table from the floor and lapped at the froth on the witcher’s ale. 

Geralt grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him away. “Leave that alone.”

Jaskier mewed but was helpless in the witcher’s grip. He couldn’t even shift like this, for some reason that spot just completely incapacitated him. He melted to a useless pile of fur. 

“You didn’t want a drink, you can’t have mine.” Geralt muttered and let Jaskier back down on the table.

“Oi!” The barkeep called. “Get that thing off the table.”

Geralt raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. Jaskier hissed at the barkeep but jumped down into Geralt’s lap. Geralt hummed and tentatively began to pet him.

Jaskier purred unashamedly. He felt like putty under the witcher’s fingers. He could get used to this, it was just a shame he couldn’t sing or play the lute in this form. 

“Where’d you go?” Geralt asked, his voice barely audible over the noise in the tavern. 

Jaskier dug his claws into the witcher’s leather trousers. He could only answer yes or no questions and Geralt should have realised that by now. 

Geralt cursed under his breath. “Did you go upstairs?”

He meowed and released his claws from Geralt’s thigh.

“Why? No fuck. Hmm. Let me think.” Geralt mumbled. They sat for a few moments, Geralt’s fingers stroking through his fur and Jaskier purring contently in his witcher’s lap. “Do you have a room upstairs?”

Jaskier chirped, half a meow half a purr. 

“So you have a human form?” Geralt’s hands stopped and Jaskier flicked his tail impatiently but meowed nonetheless. 

“It’s not weird that I’m petting you?” Geralt asked, there was an insecurity in his voice that was unexpected from a monster hunter.

Jaskier hissed and nudged Geralt’s hand with his head.

“Right.” Geralt hummed and then waved down one of the barmaids. “I need another drink.” He muttered. “Half a drink.” He added after a beat. 

The barmaid, a pretty redhead with soft brown eyes, put her hand on her hips and glanced at Geralt’s nearly full mug of beer. 

“Please.” He added. 

Jaskier flicked his tail. He couldn’t laugh properly in this form but he was rather amused by Geralt’s obvious discomfort. 

The barmaid sighed and took the witcher’s coin.

“Wait!” Geralt called after her. “Can I get some food? Whatever’s left in the kitchen is fine if you’ve stopped serving.”

“We’ve only got scraps and stale bread.” The barmaid warned. 

“It’s fine.” Geralt nodded and passed over another handful of coin. “Better than starving.”

The girl hummed. “That’s a strange cat you’ve got. What’s its name?”

Jaskier glanced up lazily at the witcher. To his horror the man had a mischievous grin on his face that could only mean trouble. He dug his claws in but Geralt didn’t take any notice. 

“Mister Fuzzball.” Geralt said in complete seriousness. “He came with the name, but he won’t answer to anything else. Believe me I tried.”

Jaskier bit Geralt’s hand hard, he scrunched up his nose at the taste of blood in his mouth but the witcher would live and he fucking deserved it. 

Mister Fuzzball!

He was half tempted to shift back to human to give Geralt a piece of his mind. The thought of Geralt having to suddenly juggle a lapful of naked human did amuse him but would probably not help his reputation as an up and coming bard. 

Geralt hissed in pain and pulled his hand away fast, sucking on the bleeding wound. “You little fuck.” He muttered through gritted teeth. 

Jaskier snarled up at him and bared his teeth. 

“I don’t think Mister Fuzzball liked that very much.” The barmaid noted dryly. 

“He’s a bastard.” Geralt agreed but tentatively started to stroke Jaskier’s fur again. 

Jaskier meowed a weak protest but it did feel oh so good when Geralt scratched behind his ears like that. His meow morphed into a purr before he could stop it and he melted back into Geralt’s lap. 

“Seems to like you alright.” The barmaid laughed. “Never seen anything like it.”

“Hmm.” Geralt agreed and she finally left them in peace to get the extra food and drink. 

“You bit me.” Geralt growled. 

Jaskier rolled onto his back and gripped the witcher’s hands between his paws but kept his claws tucked away. He mouthed at Geralt’s fingers and butted the palm of his hand. 

“Affectionate little shit.” Geralt rolled his eyes but rubbed Jaskier’s belly. 

It had been far too long since he’d let anyone pet him like this. 

In the space of an hour Jaskier found he was quite taken with his witcher. The man didn’t seemed to be great with people. Luckily Jaskier was quite the expert in not being people. 

He purred deeply and settled down for a nap. He’d wake up once the food arrived but for now he was quite content to enjoy the warmth of the witcher’s lap and the fingers running rhythmically through his fur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thanks for all the amazing comments I got on the last chapter? I was not expecting that at all! So wow. Yeah. Thank you! This chapter is Geralt's POV :)

Geralt had had the most peculiar evening. 

The moment the ginger cat had wrapped around his legs he’d known that something was different. His suspicions had been confirmed when the cat had jumped up against his legs, and his medallion had practically leapt off his chest in reaction to the magic. What’s more was that the cat understood him and they’d been able to communicate, just about. 

So far Geralt knew the cat was able to shift between his feline form and a human form, which did explain the cat’s fondness for beer, but Geralt didn’t know why he’d chosen to stay as a cat. Surely it would be easier for him to eat and drink as a human, but the cat seemed quite content to lap at the small mug of ale and chew on the left over bones from Geralt’s dinner. 

The barkeep was not as impressed with the cat’s behaviour and Geralt had to keep pulling him off the top of the table and back onto his lap. 

Once Geralt had finished with his food and drink he stood up with a heavy sigh and the cat leapt from his lap with a discombobulated yowl. 

He stared up at Geralt with bright cornflower blue eyes and flicked his tail angrily. 

“Time to go, Mister Fuzzball.” Geralt smirked and then remembered the cat actually had a room to stay in. “For me anyway.”

The cat yowled and pawed at Geralt’s leg. 

He tilted his head as he looked down at the ginger cat. His fur was all tousled from where Geralt had been petting him. Geralt had never managed to stroke a cat before and he’d been surprised when he’d started purring in his lap. The sound had rumbled under Geralt’s fingers and Geralt felt more relaxed than he had in years. He had never envied humans so much before but he knew it was unlikely that he’d ever find a cat that liked him enough to repeat the experience. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” Geralt grumbled. “You heard the man, no rooms.”

If cats could roll their eyes Geralt was certain that this one would be, and he yowled insistently looking pointedly at the stairs. 

“You want me to go upstairs?” Geralt asked incredulously.

The cat spun around slowly and meowed again.

“Are you always this bossy?” 

The cat trilled, looking somewhat smug. 

“Hmm.” Geralt opened his arms and the cat pounced at him. His claws dug into Geralt’s arms as he settled but Geralt’s armour meant that he barely felt it. “I’m not carrying you everywhere.” He grumbled but it was a weak protest as the cat head-butted his chest and purred. 

Geralt sighed and carried his feline friend up the stairs. He looked down the short corridor that led into the rooms. One of the doors was ajar. He decided that was probably his best bet and he was sure the cat in his arms would have no problem in biting him again if he got it wrong. 

He gently pushed open the door. There was a single bed pushed up against one wall. Brightly coloured clothes were folded neatly on the dresser and the window was cracked open. The room hummed with magic, although the cat sniffing his medallion probably was throwing his senses off. There was a calming mixture of lavender and chamomile wafting through the air. He hummed and tried to scent the cat subtly. There was a faint trace of lavender on his fur so the aroma of the room was probably one the shifter preferred in his human form. 

The ginger cat gently pawed at Geralt’s face then squirmed in his arms and leapt onto the bed. He clawed at the sheets and spun round before plopping down happily on the pillow with a contented yawn. 

Geralt tilted his head at the cat. “Don’t you want to change back?”

The cat opened one eye and then pointed its nose towards the pile of clothes on the dresser. 

Geralt looked between the cat and the clothes. “Right. I can look away?” He suggested. 

The cat’s ears twitched but he made no attempt to move. 

“Hmm.” Geralt decided it would be best to make himself at home. “You can’t sleep on the pillow.” He grumbled as he unbuckled his armour.

The cat hissed lightly. 

“I guess you could always sleep on me but I won’t fit with you like that.” Geralt insisted, pulling his shirt off over his head. 

The cat’s ears perked up and he watch Geralt with an intense stare. 

Geralt hummed in exasperation, remembering that underneath the feline form was a human. A human who seemed to have no shame about watching him get undressed. Luckily growing up in Kaer Morhen Geralt was used to a lack of privacy and the cat’s unwavering gaze didn’t bother him particularly. He’d seen many strange things in his long life, this wasn’t even in the top ten. 

Once he was ready for bed he grabbed the ginger cat by the scruff of its neck and pulled him, yowling, off the pillow. 

“I warned you, you bastard.” Geralt grumbled. 

The cat sulked and got his revenge, once Geralt had laid back on the bed, by clawing at Geralt’s chest leaving pink scratch marks before he too finally settled down to sleep, purring softly in the darkness of the room. 

Geralt fell asleep faster than he had in years. 

* * *

The next morning Geralt woke up sweating and hot, which was a rare occurrence for a witcher. He’d completely forgotten about his feline friend from the night before until he realised that he couldn’t breathe through the face full of fur. He pushed the heavy lump of fur away from him with a start and jumped at the loud thump as something hit the floor.

There was a yelp followed by a low growl. Geralt sat up and lunged for his sword when he noticed a large russet wolf snarling up at him from next to the bed. 

“Fuck!” He pulled his steel sword from its sheath and pointed it at the wolf.

But he didn’t strike.

Those eyes. 

Cornflower blue. 

“Mister Fuzzball?” He asked in disbelief. 

The wolf barked and its tongue flopped from one side of its mouth. 

“Huh.” Geralt mused. “Not just a cat then?”

The wolf wagged his tail and barked again. 

“Can you change into something less conspicuous? I need to get my money for the cockatrice.” Geralt reached out and scratched the wolf behind his ears. 

The fur shifted under his fingers, it became coarser and shorter. The thick pelt underneath the surface thinned out and the wolf shrunk into a mutt with floppy ears and freckles on his snout.

“Still not feeling human?” Geralt asked with a tilt of his head. 

The dog shook his head and wagged his tail. 

“Can you at least try and tell me your name?” Geralt asked. “I could say the alphabet until we get to the right letter?”

The dog barked and so Geralt began to recite the alphabet slowly. 

“Jaskier?” He asked once the dog pounced up and licked at his face. 

Jaskier yapped and spun round in a circle. 

“Your name is buttercup?” Geralt smirked. “How is that better than Mister Fuzzball?”

Jaskier growled and pulled at Geralt’s underwear. Geralt cursed as he suddenly found himself stark naked in the middle of the room. Jaskier barked and rolled onto his back, wagging his tail, yapping what was probably a laugh. “Little shit.” Geralt grumbled. “Get out whilst I get dressed if you’re gonna be like that.” 

Jaskier whined but shifted once more into kestrel and pecked at the window. Geralt rolled his eyes and let him out. “I’ll meet you in the stables, in ten minutes. Don’t be late.” 

Jaskier nudged him with his beak and then took flight. Geralt almost envied the shifter. The freedom to fly like that, must be incredible. The humans probably wouldn’t take too kindly if they knew the truth about him though. They had an innate hatred of anything that was different, and yet somehow witchers were the monsters in their eyes. 

He sighed and finished getting dressed. The barkeep was already cleaning glasses behind the bar when Geralt finally made his way downstairs. The man looked surprised to see him. 

“Where’d you come from?” He asked suspiciously. 

Geralt moved his fingers to form Axii. “I had a room.” He murmured. 

“You had a room.” The man repeated. “Of course. Hey, you didn’t happen to see a bard on your travels? He was supposed to play for his room last night but disappeared without a trace.” 

Geralt smiled faintly. 

A missing bard. 

Jaskier, it had to be. 

Geralt nodded. “He lost his voice, came down with something. I’ll cover the cost of his room, but I need to see the alderman first. He owes me for the contract.”

The barkeep furrowed his brow. “That’s awful kind of you, witcher. Does he need any food taken up to his room?” 

Geralt shook his head. “I’ll take something up when I get back. He’s still sleeping.” He lied. 

Jaskier would probably still be sleeping if Geralt hadn’t dumped the wolf onto the floor this morning. So he didn’t feel too bad about the lie. 

By the time he reached the stable, Jaskier was waiting for him. A red squirrel sitting on top of Roach’s head, between her ears, chattering away happily. 

Geralt found the cockatrice head amongst her tack and picked it up. Jaskier jumped onto his shoulder and scurried up his arm. The squirrel sniffed at the bloody head and squeaked before running back up Geralt’s arm and onto his head. 

“Jaskier.” Geralt growled. 

Another squeak. 

“Hmm. At least sit on my shoulder.” Geralt sighed and plucked the squirrel into his hands. 

He held Jaskier up and peered at him. Jaskier flailed his tiny arms in the air.

“Why are you following me anyway?” Geralt asked. 

Jaskier squeaked and squirmed in his fingers. 

“Maybe I should find you a tiny lute to play.” Geralt smirked, remembering what the man had said about a missing bard. 

The squirrel froze and stared back at him with soft blue eyes. 

“Missing bard at the tavern and a shifter with a room. Not hard to put two and two together.” Geralt shrugged and turned his hand over to allow Jaskier to crawl back up his arm. 

Instead he hopped back to the ground and landed as the floppy-eared dog from before. 

Geralt rolled his eyes and headed from the stables towards the alderman’s house. The man was a weaselly sickly pale man with mousy brown hair and glassy blue eyes. He stank like booze, even this early in the morning. Geralt dumped the cockatrice head in front of the man. He wasn’t surprised when the bag of coins was half full and not nearly as much as he’d been promised. He challenged the alderman who just fobbed him off with excuses about Geralt taking longer than expected. 

Jaskier snarled next to him and snapped his teeth at the man. 

“Master witcher! Control your beast!” The alderman’s scent soured with fear. 

Geralt shrugged. “He’d be nicer if you paid me what I’m owed.”

“Poppycock!” The man cried. “How the fuck would a dog know the difference?”

“Witcher’s dogs. Specially mutated to sniff out human’s bullshit.” Geralt lied easily. 

Jaskier growled and bared his teeth at the man. 

Geralt leaned in closer. “When they get really angry, they turn into a wolf. They don’t call us the school of wolf for nothing.” 

Jaskier’s ear twitched and Geralt could have sworn he was almost smiling. 

“You’re lying!” The alderman cried. 

Geralt smirked and glanced down at Jaskier. 

Jaskier barked and his fur rippled. His ears stood up straighter and his bones crunched as he grew. He shook and then wagged his tail, never taking his blue eyes off the alderman. 

“Am I?” Geralt asked with a tilted of his head.

“Fuck!” He swore and ran to the safe to collect the rest of Geralt’s coin. 

Geralt threaded his fingers through Jaskier’s fur. He was wearing gloves now so the effect wasn’t quite as calming but Jaskier nudged his snout into Geralt’s leg and wagged his tail. 

“Take it, witcher. Just get the fuck out of my town.” He yelled. “Mutant freak!”

Jaskier growled low in his chest. 

“It’s alright.” Geralt murmured to the wolf. “I was going anyway.” 

Jaskier whined and looked up at Geralt. 

“Stand down.” Geralt insisted. 

The wolf huffed but shifted back into a dog, he turned and sulked out of the house. 

“Don’t expect a job here any time soon, mutant.” The alderman spat. 

Geralt raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “Let’s just hope that’s the last of your monster problem. Thanks for the coin.” 

Geralt followed Jaskier into the streets. “Come on, Jask. I need to get Roach and get out of here. You coming?” 

The dog tilted his head and barked with a wag of his tail. 

Geralt allowed himself a smile. He’d never wanted a companion for the road, but then he’d never met anyone quite like Jaskier before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also on [ tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com) so you can come and chat with me there :) 
> 
> New chapter of my Teacher!Jask/Fireman!Geralt fic tomorrow and I'm still working through other alternate meet stories. There are currently six in total including this one and the three others that have already been posted, but if you have any prompts or anything then give me a shout! I love prompts :) 
> 
> \- Yaz


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post this today, but I lost my tumblr blog last night and had to restart whilst I wait to see if Support will actually help me. So I've lost all the blogs I was following, all my followers and the archive on the blog of my smaller writing posts... So basically I'm feeling a bit shit. 
> 
> So I thought. Hey this might at least cheer some people up. So have it a day earlier than anticipated.

Geralt was riding towards Posada, with Jaskier trotting next to Roach and whinnying constantly. The shifter was carrying his satchel and lute, Roach was carrying everything else including Geralt. It was probably a strange sight to see, a witcher with two horses riding down the path, one fully saddled and the other with just a bag and a lute slung around its long neck. 

Geralt sighed at Jaskier’s non stop chatter. He wondered whether the shifter could understand Roach and whether his mare was just as annoyed at Jaskier’s need to fill the silence. “Jaskier!” He snapped.

The chestnut horse galloped around them in a circle and whinnied. 

“Shut up.” Geralt muttered and urged Roach on a faster. 

They’d been travelling together for two weeks now, ever since Jaskier had effectively chosen Geralt as his companion, not that Geralt had tried very hard to get away. He enjoyed the easy company of animals, even if this particular animal was a little more on the human side of things. He’d still not actually seen Jaskier’s human form. He wasn’t sure why Jaskier was so desperate to hide behind the array of animals he could shift into. He wondered whether it had simply been a while since the bard had allowed himself to shift. 

Either way, Geralt had stopped asking whether Jaskier wanted to change back. He trusted the shifter would reveal himself in time. 

“Get out of the way, Jaskier.” Geralt grumbled as he hand to steer Roach around the chestnut horse in the middle of the path. 

Jaskier didn’t have a chance to answer as an arrow flew past Geralt’s head. “Shit!” 

He ducked and drew his sword, scanning around him as he circled around on Roach. Another arrow brushed past his ear, in exactly the same manner. It couldn’t be a coincidence. The archer was missing on purpose. He dismounted Roach and lowered into a defensive stance. 

“What do you want?” He asked, focussing his senses to try and locate the attacker. There was a light crackle of leaves underfoot. He focussed on where the sound had come from. There was faint intake of breath as his eyes met a pair of rich brown ones. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He added. 

“Lower your sword and give me one of the horses!” A young girl called from the edge of the path. 

She had long golden brown hair, plaited all the way down her back. She was wearing hunting clothes, forest green light armour. There was a scar across the bridge of her nose and her brown eyes were flaring with determination. 

She was also aiming at arrow at his head. 

Geralt sheathed his sword and raised his hands in surrender. Jaskier whinnied next to him and reared up. “I can’t do that.” Geralt murmured. 

“Yes you can, witcher. Don’t underestimate me. I will shoot.” She snarled. “I need a horse. You have two. Now hand one over.” 

Geralt shook his head and glanced at Jaskier who was stomping the ground. “I have one horse, and Jaskier.” 

“What the fuck is a Jaskier? There are two horses, I can see them! One.” She pointed the arrow at Roach and then moved it to Jaskier. “Two. Two horses. I need one.”

Jaskier whinnied. Roach began to shake her head restlessly.

“Jaskier is not my horse.” Geralt insisted. 

“Bullshit!” The archer spat. “I saw you leading them both, but I guess if he isn’t yours then you won’t mind if I take him.”

Geralt felt a dull panic. He couldn’t let her take Jaskier and the shifter seemed reluctant to reveal himself as anything but a normal chestnut horse. 

“I’ve always wanted a lute.” The archer smirked and lowered her bow so he could make a lunge for the chestnut horse. 

Jaskier reared up, kicking the archer to the ground, before bolting off down the path. 

“Jaskier!” Geralt called after him but he was too fast. Even if Geralt mounted Roach immediately and galloped after him he would never catch up. Roach was carrying too much weight in comparison. 

He spun round to face the archer. She was sitting up and holding her nose, blood poured from her nostrils and it looked like Jaskier had knocked out a few teeth too. He sighed and pulled a bottle from his bag. It was a healing potion, not one of his witcher brews. He’d bought it from the last market they’d visited. Jaskier had a bad habit of putting himself between Geralt and whatever danger he was facing. He was worried that the shifter would hurt himself so he’d made sure to have some better supplies on hand. It seemed only fair after Jaskier helped to ensure that he was paid correctly, and for some reason a witcher with a pet cat seemed to be less intimidating to tavern owners and merchants. He’d been treated with more care since Jaskier had joined him. 

And now the bastard had run off. 

He knelt down next to the archer and passed her the potion. “Here.” He grumbled. 

She spat blood in his face which he wiped off with a grimace. “Why are you helping me?”

He shrugged. “Jaskier hurt you. Call it compensation.” 

“I don’t need your charity.” She growled. 

Geralt smirked. “No, just my horse.”

“Fuck you!” 

Geralt pressed the potion into her hands and then helped her to her feet. “Take it. What’s your name, archer?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Maria.” 

“I’m heading for Posada, Maria, if you are going that way then you can join me.” Geralt offered.

“Why the fuck would you want that?” Maria snarled. 

Geralt shrugged. “I won’t force you.”

“I’m going the other way.” She said through gritted teeth. “Without a fucking horse!” 

Geralt tilted his head. “You scared Jaskier off, that’s not my fault.” 

“Only because you were being a selfish prick.” She tucked her bow onto her back and trudged off down the path, blood still dripping down her face, leaving the potion on the path. 

Geralt picked the bottle up and tucked it into his pocket with a shake of his head. “I don’t understand either.” He petted his mare’s neck and then swung up to sit back in the saddle. “Come on, Roach, let’s go.” 

* * *

Jaskier galloped hard away from Geralt and the bratty archer girl until he was sure he was out of sight then he darted into the trees and shifted into his human form, catching his belongings in his arms. He quickly pulled out a dark blue doublet and got dressed. They hadn’t been far from Posada when the girl had attacked and he’d been running a while. His legs had started to burn before he’d slowed down and he desperately needed a bath. So he was certain that the village wasn’t far away. 

He pulled on his boots and slung his lute and satchel over his shoulder. It felt weird to be back on two legs again but at least the crazy archer girl wouldn’t try to steal him away in this form.

Probably. 

He had been told he was quite handsome by people of all genders. 

He grinned and walked back towards the path. Hopefully it wouldn’t be far to a tavern. He was starving! 

Luck was on his side and after about half an hour he spotted the tavern. It was up a sharp incline in the path and across a rickety bridge, standing proudly overlooking vast beautiful forests and mountains. It was stunning. Easily the most picturesque tavern he’d visited in years, if not ever. Posada was the last human settlement before the Dol Blathanna and the Edge of the World, home of the elves, if legends were to be believed. 

He managed to haggle for a room and some dinner. He didn’t have any coin of his own. He’d been stuck as an animal for two weeks with no income besides what Geralt had earned on his contracts. He hadn’t needed any coin as an animal. Geralt shared his food and he was able drink from whatever water source Roach found, at nights he’d curled up as a wolf next to Geralt, sometimes on Geralt. As a human he wasn’t so lucky, but at least he could play for his keep. 

He was half way through his second set when Geralt slid through the door. He was scowling up a storm and every human in the bar seemed to shirk away from him. Jaskier grinned and spun around with a flirtatious wink at a nearby villager. They scoffed and batted him away but Jaskier didn’t mind. He could just move onto the next person. He kept singing until Geralt had settled in a corner of the bar with a pint of beer. 

And oh was he a grumpy bastard. 

Jaskier was delighted! He carefully put away his lute, and pranced over to the witcher. 

“I love the way you just sit in the corner and brood.” He cocked his head and smirked at his sulking witcher. 

If looks could kill Jaskier would be a very dead bard. “I’m here to drink alone.” He grumbled.

Geralt hadn’t recognised him! 

Jaskier pouted and slipped onto the bench opposite the witcher. “Come now, witcher. We all need a friend.”

Geralt furrowed his brow and downed half of his beer. “Fuck off, bard.”

Jaskier gaped and put his hand to his chest. “Oi! Fuck off, yourself. You wouldn’t treat Mister Fuzzball like this!” He poked Geralt in the arm.

Geralt froze and his hand flew to his medallion. “Jaskier?”

Jaskier grinned. “And there we go. I’m hurt that you couldn’t recognise me!” He pouted dramatically and leant on his arms. 

“You’re human?” Geralt asked quietly. 

Jaskier tilted his head. “Close enough.”

Geralt stared at him incredulously. 

“Geralt?” He put his hand on Geralt’s arm. “Is this ok?”

His thoughts started to race. Was the only reason Geralt had put up with him for so long was because he’d been an animal? He’d been unable to talk for two weeks. What if Geralt hated his talking? He had been told over and over again that he talked too much. Oh gods, and Geralt said he wanted to be alone and now he had a human that was clinging onto him and forcing him to make conversation. 

He should leave.

He should turn back into a cat. Geralt liked him when he was cat. Jaskier knew that the witcher enjoyed the sensation of Jaskier’s purring, and most cats only hissed and spat at the witcher. 

“I can leave.” He stammered. “I just thought, you’ve been wondering about…” He gestured to himself.

“It’s fine, Jaskier.” Geralt reassured him with a fond smile. “Your eyes are the same.”

“Ah yes. Yes they are. Thank you for noticing. I’m not really sure why, not really sure about any of it if I’m being totally honest. I just woke up one day as a kitten, and I’m always sort of gingery brown with blue eyes. Lila, she was my nurse as a kid, thinks that how my kind are able to tell each other apart in family groups but I’ve never known anyone else like me so fuck that.” Jaskier rattled off, the weeks of not talking finally catching up with him. “Yennefer of Vengerberg, scary sorceress from Aretuza that my parents hired to cure me—”

“Cure you?” Geralt interrupted. “There’s nothing wrong with you?”

“Yeah, well, try telling my dearest parents that. On second thoughts, don’t. It took me long enough to escape.” 

“Escape?” Geralt growled. 

“I’m, I’m a monster Geralt, the beast the lovely Viscount and his wife wanted to hide from the world.” Jaskier sighed. 

Geralt stood up abruptly and thumped the table hard. Beer spilt over the lip of his tankard and the tavern fell silent. “Fuck!” Geralt cursed and closed his eyes. “You’re not a monster.”

Jaskier was taken aback by the ferocity in Geralt’s voice. The witcher had only known him for two weeks but he was so certain, so sure that Jaskier was not what he’d always been told he was. Jaskier reached out for Geralt’s hand and gently pulled him to sit back down. 

“Right well, I won’t argue with the monster expert.” Jaskier teased gently. 

Geralt scowled and pulled his medallion from his chest. He handed it to Jaskier with a tilt of his head. Jaskier held the wolf medallion in his hands. As a cat he’d often ended up curling up to it when Geralt let him sleep on his chest. He found the vibrations relaxing as they brushed against his fur. 

The medallion was still now in his human hands. 

“What’s this got to do with anything?” He asked, tossing his fringe from eyes as he looked back at Geralt. 

“It’s silver.” Geralt grunted. 

Jaskier frowned and looked back at the medallion. “Which means?” He prompted. 

“It doesn’t hurt you.”

Jaskier laughed and tossed the medallion in his hands. “Silver is for monsters. I see.”

Geralt sipped his drink. “It’s not a fair test. Some monsters are kinder than any human.”

Jaskier rolled his eyes and stood up. “May I?” He asked holding up the chain. 

Geralt nodded, so Jaskier carefully placed the medallion back around his witcher’s neck. He let his fingers linger as he pulled Geralt’s hair through the chain, brushing the back of his neck. 

“You know…” He breathed “when you pick me up by the scruff of my neck I am utterly helpless. It’s really not fair.” He trailed his fingers across Geralt’s cheek and then sat back down opposite him on the bench. “I can’t even shift when you do that.”

Geralt scoffed. “Does it work as a human too?”

Jaskier laughed. “Don’t you dare!” 

“Hmm.” Geralt smiled into his drink. 

“Geralt!” Jaskier whined. “Don’t go all… grumpy witcher on me now!” He waved his hand in front of Geralt’s face. “I haven’t been able to have a proper conversation in weeks!” He pouted. 

Geralt tilted his head. “That’s on you, bard.”

“That’s on you, bard.” Jaskier mimicked. “You’re a bit of an asshole aren’t you?” 

“I’m the Butcher of Blaviken, haven’t you heard?” Geralt smirked. 

Jaskier rolled his eyes and pulled Geralt’s drink across the table so he steal some. “Bollocks. You, sir, adopted the first stray cat that paid you any attention!”

“Butcher?” A new voice asked tentatively as a man approached the table, his fingers fiddling with a coin purse. 

Geralt glared at Jaskier. Jaskier just took a long gulp of the beer and winked at his friend. Geralt sighed and turned to the man hovering by their table. “Yes?”

“I’ve a job for you.” The man held out the coin purse. 

Jaskier zoned out for the rest of the conversation. Geralt was awfully dull when he started talking business. Normally Jaskier would be sat in his lap or by his side, depending on which animal Geralt had at the time, and Geralt would be petting his fur. As a human that wouldn’t really work. So he finished off Geralt’s beer and went to find Roach in the stables, grabbing his lute on the way out. He knew Geralt would come out when he was ready.

Roach, unlike his idiot witcher, recognised him immediately. He couldn’t talk to Roach, not properly, not even in horse form. It wasn’t as if he could translate her words but he did have a better understanding of animals, he always did. He seemed to just… know, and he was able to chatter back at her in a series of whinnies and ear flicks. Again it wasn’t as if he was knowingly speaking horse, it was just instinct. He still thought fluently as if he were a human but his communication as an animal was driven by emotion and instinct. He always thought it was rather similar to how he felt when he was composing music, when he found a melody before the lyrics. It didn’t matter about the rhymes or syllabic pattern, all that mattered was the feelings inside that were screaming to get out. 

He patted Roach’s neck and pressed his head against hers. “Hey you, sorry I ran off earlier. Wouldn’t want you to get captured because of me.”

Roach’s snorted and he laughed. “Yes yes. I know. Geralt would have protected us, but it was safer to run. Oh don’t give me that look. I always run when there’s trouble.” 

Roach’s ears flicked and she nudged him with her muzzle.

“Well I would if I thought it would help” He grinned and stroke the soft fur of her muzzle. “and this time it did.” 

He sighed and settled down on the hay to play his lute whilst he waited, it was the one thing he had sorely missed during his weeks as an animal. 

He’d missed the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! 
> 
> For Book fans you'll probably have recognised Maria.... I'm taking artistic liberties with her as it's far too early for Geralt to meet her but I needed an archer and I like Milva. 
> 
> But yeah... I have a new [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/). I do really like my new URL. It's more current me, but if you were following me before then umm.. yeah. I've moved, maybe help me spread the word of my new blog.
> 
> Losing my blog has kinda thumped my inspiration but I have a few fully written stories so hopefully by the time they are posted I'll be back writing again! 
> 
> \- Yaz


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a condensed rewrite of Ep. 2. So any recognisable dialogue is not mine! But I put my own shifter spin on it :) It's a bit of a filler chapter but I wanted to include it... so... there's that.

Geralt tugged at the ropes that were holding him captive and growled in frustration. He tried to remember the fight that had led to this cave. The farmer, the crops… the sylvan. He groaned and pulled harder but it was no use. He was stuck.

“This is the part where we escape.” Jaskier half laughed behind him, sounding far too calm for someone who had been captured by a devil and their elves. 

“Jaskier.” Geralt growled. “Why are you still here?” 

The shifter could have escaped. The ropes weren’t made from dimeritium so Jaskier could have shifted into something smaller and ran away. The blithering idiot was still here because he wanted to be. No wonder he sounded like a cat that had gotten the cream. 

Geralt decided that he needed to reevaluate his choice in friends. 

“Well as a human, I couldn’t possibly break free.” Jaskier said pointedly. “Oh hello, who are—”

Jaskier’s cheery greeting was cut off by the she-elf punching him in the gut. She spat out angrily in Elder.

“Beast? Really? Wow.” Jaskier muttered. “Never heard that one before. Oi! That’s my lute. Give that back. Quick. Geralt. Do your, your witchering-”

A second elf had Jaskier’s lute and by the sounds of it was starting to strum haphazardly on the strings. Jaskier was squirming against the ties but still not shifting. 

Geralt knew that Jaskier was cautious about his abilities. As far as Geralt was aware, no one else knew that Jaskier was a shifter, apart from his estranged family. Geralt supposed that Jaskier’s childhood had taught him that his abilities were something to be feared, that humans would see him as a freak, that he would be hurt and imprisoned. 

So why had Jaskier shown Geralt so easily? 

Why had he trusted a monster slayer of all people?

Maybe his self-preservation instinct was just that low. He could save himself and his lute by shifting. He could probably save Geralt too. 

Bloody bard. 

“Does Mister Fuzzball not want to help?” Geralt muttered.

Jaskier grumbled something under his breath and elbowed Geralt in the back. 

The elf had had enough of their bickering and yelled at them to shut up, so naturally Jaskier just had to talk back. Geralt was losing his patience with the bard, this would have all been so much easier if he would just shift! He silently vowed to only let Jaskier join him on hunts again if he was in a less fragile form. Fighting monsters as a wolf was one thing but as a human bard? Not so useful. 

“Do you want to die right now?” The elf asked bitterly. 

“As opposed to later?” Geralt shot back. 

“No, please, not the lu —” Jaskier grunted as the she-elf kicked him in the chest. Geralt felt the impact and Jaskier pushed against his back. The sound of lute strings twanged in the cave in time with the kick. 

“Leave off!” Geralt growled, pulling again at the ropes. If Jaskier wasn’t going to help himself then it was up to Geralt to defend them. “He’s just a bard.” He lied. 

It didn’t help, much. The elf turned her attacks on Geralt but at least she was leaving Jaskier alone. The same could not be said about the bard’s lute, the first fatality of their adventure. 

Jaskier, forgetting his reluctance to shift, decided to challenge the elf. The feral little shit. 

He was far too chatty as a human. Geralt really should have expected that. Even as an animal he was constantly purring, or whining, or chattering away as whatever animal he’d decided on. If he wasn’t vocalising his thoughts then he would let Geralt know what he was thinking by clawing, biting, flicking his ears or tail, or licking him in the face. There was rarely a moment where the shifter was still, not whilst he was awake. 

Geralt didn’t mind… when they weren’t fighting for their lives. 

“You hide in your golden palaces. You beat a bound man, too scared to even look him in the eye!” Jaskier yelled at the elf. 

“Jaskier!” Geralt snapped but it was too late. 

“Do you like my place? Hmm?” The elf knelt down next to Geralt. She smirked as she tucked a finger under his chin. “Does it live up to the tales you humans tell?”

Geralt seized the opportunity and head butted her. She fell back and Jaskier cheered, cackling as he threw insults back at the elf, but the ferocious elf stayed down. Geralt hadn’t been expecting that. He’d hit her hard enough to knock her away but not hard enough to seriously damage her. It had been self-defence. He wasn’t in the habit of hunting elves. 

“Wait, what’s wrong with her?” Jaskier’s voice changed from jeering to concerned in a heartbeat. 

Geralt smiled faintly at that. Of course Jaskier would feel sympathy for their captures. 

“She’s sick.” A new voice spat, instantly commanding the room. 

He was in charge then. 

Filavandrel. He was an interesting person, Geralt thought. He cared deeply for those under his protection but his own pride stopped him from really being able to help them. He let the sylvan steal grain for them but did nothing to save his species in the long term, and for elves, long term was what mattered. Human lifespans were but a heartbeat to them. 

Torque was ironically the most human out of all them. He displayed compassion, the best side of humanity. He cared for both the elves and the humans that they stole from. He protested at Toruviel’s attacks and Geralt almost felt bad for breaking one of his horns… almost. The act had been to defend both his life and Jaskier’s. He wouldn’t regret that. 

“What’s two humans in the ground when countless elves have died?” Toruviel spat. 

Jaskier’s melodic laugh rang out in the cave, silencing her bitter words.

“Right well. You have something to learn about making assumptions, elf.” Jaskier’s said cheerfully. 

The bastard was enjoying this. 

“This one” Geralt felt Jaskier wiggle behind him. “is a witcher, Geralt of Rivia.”

“Shut up, human.” Toruviel snapped. 

“And I!” Jaskier ignored her “am only human-ish.”

“Human-ish?” The she-elf hissed. 

Geralt smirked. “Finally going to lend a hand, bard?”

“Honestly, dear witcher, I thought you would have gotten us out by now. Clearly I overestimated your abilities.” Jaskier teased him with laughter in his voice. 

“Just fucking shift.” Geralt groaned. Once Jaskier was loose, Geralt would be able to free himself. 

There was a familiar crack of bones and the ropes went slack around his chest. The elves in the room were visibly shocked as Jaskier shifted. Geralt was finally able to turn around to check on his friend, he laughed when he saw the pile of clothes where Jaskier had once sat. He reached out to help Jaskier out of the pile but found a blade at his throat instead. 

“Where is he?” Filavandrel asked calmly.

Geralt looked up at the blond elf and slowly reached out a hand into the pile of clothes. He heard a squeak as he gripped the small bundle of fur. He pulled Jaskier out of the bundle of blue fabric by his tail and the red squirrel scurried up his arm and then leapt to land on Filavandrel’s shoulder. 

The elf seemed taken aback but gently petted Jaskier on the head. “Maybe I should have asked, what is he?” He mused with a gentle laugh. 

Geralt smirked. Of course Jaskier would have the elf king wrapped around his little tiny squirrel fingers in an instant. 

“Not really sure.” Geralt answered, staying sat on the ground even as Filavandrel moved his sword from Geralt’s neck. “A shifter of some kind, but he’s more powerful than any one I’ve ever met.” 

Toruviel snorted. “He’s a squirrel.” 

Jaskier barked and leapt onto her head, shifted mid-air into a swallow. 

Geralt hummed as he watched the shock and awe on the elves’s faces. Jaskier chirped and ruffled his feathers on top of Toruviel’s head. 

“Impressive.” Filavandrel noted and then sighed. “But I can’t let you go. Posada will learn that we’ve been stealing. The humans will attack. Many will die… on both sides.”

Geralt narrowed his eyes at the elf and growled. Filavandrel had his blade back at Geralt’s throat. He didn’t flinch. He felt lighter now that Jaskier was free. Even if he got killed he knew that Jaskier would escape. The elves would no doubt underestimate Jaskier’s shifting ability.

His only hope was to try and talk Filavandrel down, show that he wasn’t a threat. Maybe he could even convince the elves to stop their self imposed segregation and help them to survive. 

He didn’t get a chance. 

Jaskier had pounced at Filavandrel, a large russet wolf with bright shining blue eyes, baring his teeth and a growl rumbling in his chest. Filavandrel’s sword clattered on the ground and the other two elves suddenly had weapons drawn and pointed at the wolf.

“Jaskier, stand down!” Geralt yelled. 

The wolf continued to growl at the elf beneath his paws, but his ears flicked so Geralt knew the shifter had heard him, fucking stubborn ass. 

Geralt slowly stood up and ran his hands through Jaskier’s thick fur. “Jask, let him go.” He murmured softly. 

The wolf whined but sat down on his haunches, releasing the elf king. 

Geralt helped Filavandrel to his feet. He hoped the gesture would earn the elf’s trust. He could still negotiate a way out of this cave with no one getting hurt. He just had to keep Jaskier in check. 

He kept a hand in Jaskier’s fur as he spoke with Filavandrel. The elf was infuriating. If only he could see the damage he was doing to his people by refusing to mix with the humans. They were going to starve if they kept up like this. The sylvan was stealing too much as it was, the humans were getting suspicious and if the crop yield didn’t improve then the villagers would know that Geralt had failed his contract and they would hire another witcher to go after the Devil of Posada, or rally up a troop of reckless humans to do a witcher’s job. 

Filavandrel didn’t listen to Geralt’s reason but the presence of Jaskier in wolf form was enough to stop them from attacking again. 

Geralt eventually gave up and just slung the full coin purse that the farmer had given him into the elf’s hands. Filavandrel seemed surprised by his generosity but repaid the favour by handing Geralt a lute, compensation for Jaskier’s broken one. There was an uneasy truce made between them and Filavandrel finally stepped aside to let Geralt and Jaskier go. Geralt scooped up Jaskier’s clothes and they headed out into the bright sunlight.

* * *

Jaskier strummed his lute thoughtfully as they strode back towards Posada. Geralt had stood guard whilst Jaskier had shifted back to human form and gotten changed, and by standing guard he meant that Geralt and stood with his back to him and grumbled about how reckless Jaskier had been and that they were both lucky to be alive. 

“Stop your moaning, Geralt.” Jaskier sighed as he thought about their adventure, wondering what ballad he could pull from the experience. 

“You’re lucky Filavandrel didn’t drive his blade through your heart, Jaskier.” Geralt huffed. 

“I. Am. Fine.” Jaskier accentuated each word with a strum of his lute. 

“You should have run.” Geralt insisted. 

“And leave you? Oh no. No. no. no. Not happening.” Jaskier walked closer to Roach to prove his point. “You know, you’re much less grumpy when I’m in animal form?”

“Hmm.” Geralt grunted. 

“It’s easier for you then, isn’t it? To show affection?” Jaskier guessed. 

Geralt didn’t reply. He just kicked Roach into a canter and flew off down the path. 

Jaskier sighed. 

He could catch up with Geralt easily but it would mean dumping his lute and ruining his clothes. 

“Oi! Geralt!” He called after the witcher and ran after him. “I’m sorry!”  
  
Geralt slowed to a walk to allow Jaskier to catch up, thank fuck, but still didn’t respond. So Jaskier chattered away about their adventure. He hadn’t realised how rough the elves had it. He felt slightly guilty about that. He really should have known. He knew first hand how humans treated those who were different. Geralt stayed silent but made no more effort to run off on him. Eventually Jaskier got bored of his monologue so he began to sing. He had a few false starts but eventually he found an idea that he liked. 

Geralt wasn’t so sure. 

“That’s not what happened.” He grumbled. 

Jaskier rolled his eyes and turned to face Geralt. There was a trace of a smile dancing on the witcher’s lips. 

“Where’s your newfound respect?” Geralt asked with a slight tilt of his head. 

Jaskier smirked, so the witcher had been listening to him after all. 

“Respect doesn’t make history.” He answered, blinking against the bright sunlight, then he continued to work on his composition as he strolled down the path. 

Geralt would follow him. He knew that. He may have worried at first what Geralt thought of his human form but the witcher had had plenty of opportunities to leave him throughout their quest. 

He suspected that Geralt had grown fond of his company, even if the grumpy bastard wouldn’t admit it. 

Sure enough he heard the trot of Roach’s hooves follow him and he smiled as he sang. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for the reason I included this chapter. I just really wanted squirrel Jaskier and Filavandrel to meet. 
> 
> That's it. That's the reason. :P 
> 
> Anyhoo. Find me on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com). I'm still rebuilding my masterlist after my old blog got wiped but I'm enjoying the new start.
> 
> Next up is the next chapter of my modern AU. Then the next chapter of this! :D I've been blown away from the support I've received on this. So thank you so much for all the kind words!
> 
> \- Yaz


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this story is almost over. I'm so sad. I am very tempted to make a series so I can write one shots, and maybe a Kaer Morhen based sequel because I really loved writing this AU. Shifter Jaskier is just so much fun. So if anyone has any shifter Jaskier prompts then I would be delighted to write them! :D 
> 
> Warning for canon-typical violence in this chapter and a side helping of Jaskier whump.

Geralt had Jaskier’s lute slung over his shoulder with his swords as Jaskier padded quietly next to him. They’d just finished a contract on a wyvern and were both a bit bloody and broken. Jaskier’s muzzle was bloodstained from when he’d pulled the wyvern off of Geralt after he’d been trapped under its talons. Jaskier had also been very effective at grounding the wyvern. He’d shifted into a royal wyvern to chase after the draconid and managed to puncture the wyvern’s wings, forcing it to land. Jaskier had landed soon after and shifted to wolf form. The large canine was clearly one of the bard’s favourites. He’d mentioned once that it had been the first animal that he had ever shifted into so Geralt assumed he must feel some kind of affinity to wolves. 

The irony did not escape the witcher from the school of wolf. 

Jaskier was limping slightly after the encounter, his back leg had been clawed in the attack so he’d chosen to remain on four paws as they made their way back to town. Geralt had suggested that Jaskier changed to something he could carry but the wolf had whined and shaken his head. Geralt surmised that it would be too painful to change after that so he’d taken the lute and satchel from the wolf and slung them over his shoulder. Geralt had grumbled about it looking less strange if anyone saw them but they both knew the truth. 

As they approached town Jaskier whined loudly and laid down. Geralt sat beside the wolf on the ground. Jaskier rested his head on Geralt’s lap and gazed up at him forlornly with those beautiful blue eyes. Geralt scratched behind Jaskier’s ears. 

“Reckless shit.” He grumbled softly. 

Jaskier pressed his head into Geralt’s hand and let his tongue hang out his mouth in a sort of wolfy smile. 

“You can’t come into town like this. I left with a cat.” Geralt tilted his head and narrowed his eyes as he saw the blood still oozing from Jaskier’s leg. “I’ll need to stitch that up.” He noted.

Jaskier whined again. 

“It would be easier if you were a human for that. The fur gets in the way.” Geralt grumbled as he gently ran his fingers through Jaskier’s fur. He never ceased to amaze him how thick the wolf’s fur was and how warm he was. A dead wolf’s fur just didn’t have the same effect. 

Jaskier’s ears flicked and he let out a heavy breath. Geralt laughed. Jaskier sometimes did that when he wasn’t a cat. It was like he was still trying to purr but the non-feline form didn’t quite allow it. 

“Come on, Jask. I don’t want you bleeding out on me.” Geralt scowled at the bundle of fur in his arms. “It’s going to be fucking hard to replace you if you die.” 

Jaskier snorted but raised his head to lick Geralt’s face. 

“Jaskier” Geralt groaned but the wolf seemed to have regained some of his energy and he stood up and put two paws on Geralt’s chest. Geralt let himself be push back and Jaskier howled happily and wagged his tail before attacking Geralt’s face with licks. 

Geralt grimaced as he caught the whiff of wyvern blood but he was happy that Jaskier seemed to have perked up. 

The moment of happiness didn’t last long. It never did for Geralt. Jaskier’s ears pricked up and he suddenly spun round, growling as another witcher came charging down the path. 

“Geralt!” Lambert yelled, his sword raised and ready to swing. “What are you doing you arse?”

“Lambert! No!” He jumped to his feet and unsheathed his own sword ready to stop the blow. 

Jaskier seemed to have forgotten his injury. He was snarling at the ginger witcher and snapping his teeth. 

“Jaskier! Down!” Geralt reached for the scruff of Jaskier’s neck to pull him away from Lambert but he was too late. Lambert had swung at the wolf. Jaskier managed to dodge the attack but Lambert was well trained and he turned straight into a second attack, hitting the wolf over the head with the hilt of his sword. 

Jaskier yelped and crumpled to the floor. Geralt’s sword caught Lambert’s before he could make the killing blow. 

“Lambert stop!” Geralt yelled and managed to flick his sword to disarm his friend who’d been startled by Geralt’s protests. 

Lambert’s sword clattered on the ground and Geralt knelt next to Jaskier. 

“Jaskier!” He frantically ran his hands through the wolf’s fur. He felt the rise and fall of his chest. He was still breathing, just knocked out. He kept a hand in Jaskier’s fur as he turned to face the other witcher. “What the fuck, Lambert?”

“It was attacking you!” Lambert put his hands up in defence. “It was all over you and you’re both covered in blood.”

“I told you to stop!” Geralt shouted, panic rising in his chest like he’d never felt before. “Why do you never fucking listen?”

“I’m not fucking apologising for trying to protect you!” Lambert crossed his arms in front of his chest. “What’s the deal anyway?”

“He’s a shifter” Geralt muttered and tugged gently at Jaskier’s ears, trying to rouse him. “and he’s already wounded.”

Lambert laughed. “My my, White Wolf, it almost sounds as if you care.” 

Geralt snarled at the other witcher. “Do not test me.”

Lambert raised his hands. “Alright, alright. Fucking hell. You really do care.”

“He’s… mine.” Geralt grumbled as Jaskier whined under his hands. “Jaskier?”

Jaskier growled under his breath and his cornflower blue eyes fluttered open, glaring at the redhead who was watching sheepishly from a safe distance. 

“He said sorry.” Geralt shrugged. “I don’t recommend biting him, you’ll probably get sick.”

“Hey!” Lambert protested but fell silent as both wolf and witcher glared at him. 

“Do you have any healing potions?” Geralt asked with a tilt of his head. 

“Only witcher ones.” Lambert shrugged. 

Geralt grunted and whistled for Roach. She came cantering up the path, from where she had been grazing, and Geralt found some bandages. It wasn’t much but it would have to do. He needed to stop the bleeding. He pulled out a bottle of dwarven spirit and poured it onto Jaskier’s wounded leg. Most of it soaked into his thick fur but Jaskier howled as Geralt held him down. 

“Stay still, you bastard.” He grumbled. “I’m trying to help.”

Jaskier growled back at him but let Geralt tie a bandage around the wound. “It still needs stitches.” He noted glumly. “Can you stay here with Lambert whilst I get our stuff?”

Jaskier barked and nodded his head. 

Geralt looked between his brother and his friend. “Behave. I want you both alive by the time I get back.” He glanced at Roach. “Look after them, Roach.”

Geralt only stayed in town for as long as it took to finish up the contract on the wyvern and grab their stuff from the inn. He also managed to pick up a healing potion. The merchant overcharged him and he was left with only a handful of coins 

He didn’t care. 

Jaskier was hurt. 

By the time he returned to the edge of town, Jaskier was whining softly in Lambert’s lap. 

“Look, I said I was sorry.” Lambert grumbled at the blue-eyed wolf. “Stop looking at me like that, wolf.” 

Geralt raised an eyebrow at the pair of them before walking over. 

“Well, isn’t this cosy?” Geralt smirked and cross his arms in front of his chest. 

Jaskier looked up at him and barked. The bandage on his back leg was already turning red with blood. He whined as he tried to stand up. 

Geralt scowled. “Jask, you have to shift back so I can stitch that up.” 

The wolf whined and closed his eyes. The fur rippled on his back and the whine morph into a very human howl of pain. 

“Fuck!” Jaskier hissed. 

Lambert jumped as the wolf in his lap suddenly shifted into a very naked grown man. “What the fuck?”

Geralt usually turned his back when Jaskier shifted back to human but this time he was more concerned about treating Jaskier’s wounds. The bandage fell loose around his upper thigh and blood was matted in hair on Jaskier’s leg. 

“Geralt.” Jaskier choked and reached out for Geralt’s arms, falling from Lambert’s lap and passing out. 

Geralt caught Jaskier in his arms, sharing a concerned glance with Lambert. He poured the potion down Jaskier’s throat and Lambert helped him stitch up the wound. They received a couple of strange looks from passers by but the four swords meant that they kept a wide berth.

“Should’ve taken him back to the inn.” Lambert drawled.

“Hmm. Couldn’t do anything whilst he was a wolf. Wouldn’t have gotten near the place, let alone to our room.” Geralt muttered as he worked.

He pulled the stitches carefully together. The wound had already started to heal better with the healing potion in his blood. The bruising around his temple was also starting to fade. Geralt would just need to watch out for concussion. He mentally cursed Lambert for his act before thinking attitude.

“Our room?” Lambert smirked.

“Cheaper than two.” Geralt replied dryly. “Jaskier usually sleeps shifted.” He added, which was mostly true. They’d only shared a bed a couple of times without Jaskier bothering to shift, normally when the bard was drunk or tired from performing. 

“Right.” Lambert grinned. 

Geralt punched him in the arm. “Fuck off.” 

Lambert laughed but stood up, wiping Jaskier’s blood off his armour. “Always a fucking delight, White Wolf. Bring the shifter to Kaer Morhen. He seems like a laugh.”

Geralt grunted. He had thought about inviting Jaskier to the keep. He wondered whether Vesemir would have anything in his extensive library about shifters like Jaskier but he hadn’t been sure how the other witchers would react to Jaskier’s abilities or whether Jaskier would want them to know. After a rough start both Lambert and Jaskier seemed to get on alright, at least they did when the shifter was a wolf, which was something. 

Geralt wasn’t sure why but it was important to him that Jaskier and the wolves of Kaer Morhen got along. 

Geralt managed to manhandle Jaskier back into his clothes, leaving the doublet unbuttoned and loose. He threw Jaskier over his shoulder, trying to avoid putting pressure on his freshly stitched wound and led Roach down the path. It was getting dark and they’d have to make camp soon. He needed to make sure the shifter could rest. A room at the tavern would have been ideal but Geralt didn’t have the coin left after buying more healing supplies. 

He sighed and looked up at the dusty grey sky. Streaks of red painted the edge of horizon, Jaskier would have cooed and started waxing poetry about the pretty sight. Geralt was just happy to admire the view. He’d always preferred to be on the road than in a town. 

The stars were glittering in the sky by the time Geralt had finished setting up camp. Jaskier was still sleeping. Geralt had thrown a spare blanket over the bard and settled by the fire. He would have to stamp the fire out soon but he knew that Jaskier needed the heat. He didn’t usually sleep in human form whilst they were on the road, he preferred to sleep as a wolf or bear, something with a thick coat. 

He was half way through sharpening his swords when Jaskier groaned. 

“Geralt?” He slurred and reached out with his hand. 

Geralt dropped his sword and moved across the camp on one stride and took Jaskier’s hand. “I’m here.”

“The fuck happened?” Jaskier groaned. “Did I drink too much?”

“Lambert hit you over the head.” Geralt explained.

Jaskier scrunched his nose. “Lambert?”

“A witcher. He thought you were attacking me.” Geralt scowled. “Do you remember anything?”

Jaskier frowned. “Wyvern, wyvern hit me. Hurt like a bitch.”

Geralt nodded. “Took a while to get you to shift back. You passed out almost immediately.” 

“Huh.”

“You had me worried, bard.” Geralt grunted.

Jaskier smiled weakly and squeezed Geralt’s hand. “I’m sorry, dear heart.”

Geralt’s heart clenched in his chest at the nickname. 

He ignored it. 

“Come to Kaer Morhen with me in winter.” He grumbled instead. “Vesemir might have some information on shifters.”

Jaskier winced as he sat up, closing his eyes and hissing in pain. “You want me to come to Kaer Morhen?” He asked through gritted teeth

Geralt nodded as he watched his friend carefully. His chest ached as he assessed Jaskier’s injuries, noting every movement that caused the shifter pain. He was going to murder Lambert over winter, maybe get a necromancer to bring the bastard back to life so he could kill him again. Then maybe he’d track down any nearby wyverns.

He sighed. 

He couldn’t do that.

Revenge was not their way. 

Jaskier put his hand on Geralt’s cheek. “I’d love to come, but winter is still a few months away, my dear. We have plenty of adventures to have first.”

Geralt gave him a small smile. “Not until you’re healed.”

“I heal fast. Not as fast as you witchers but faster than a normal human. I’ll be back to my ever so charming self in no time.” He winked and kissed Geralt on the cheek.

Geralt’s thoughts stopped and he just stared at the blue-eyed shifter.

Jaskier tilted his head, tossing his fringe from his eyes. “Geralt?”

“Rest. Jaskier.” Geralt managed to say in a strained voice. 

“Whatever you say, witcher.” Jaskier rolled his eyes and settled back into his bed roll. 

He fell asleep quickly and Geralt was left watching the soft rise and fall on his chest. The fire crackled in the darkness and bathed Jaskier in a soft orange glow. 

He was beautiful.

The thought caught Geralt off guard but once it was out in the open he couldn’t contain it. He smiled fondly at the sight of the sleeping bard. 

Yes. 

He was incredibly beautiful.

And Geralt never wanted to let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! 
> 
> Next short story is Geralt whump 'The Witcher, The Bard and Their Guardian Angel' (first chapter is up already!) and of course my modern AU 'You Set My Heart Ablaze' is ongoing (6 chapters posted, 22 written so far). 
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/) so come yell at me there? If you have prompts (shifter Jask or otherwise) you can leave them in the comments or on tumblr :) 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the amazing support with this story <3
> 
> \- Yaz


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter today seeing as I normally only update You Set My Heart Ablaze on Saturdays but I have too many WIPs atm and I thought it had been a while since this was updated. I got distracted by prompts on tumblr... sorry! 
> 
> Anyhoo this is now apparently a series. I haven't written the next parts yet but I have ideas and I've loved writing Shifter!Jaskier so I will be diving back into this AU from time to time. 
> 
> Quick warning.... Jaskier has a bit of an anxiety attack in this chapter but he's alright by the end.

Kaer Morhen was brilliant. The old keep was somehow caught in time itself, both ancient and yet so very present as it loomed in its corner of the mountains. Jaskier could only imagine what it must have looked like in its prime. Even with crumbling walls and barely functioning rooms, the keep was impressive. Vesemir, Geralt’s sort of father figure, greeted them as they reached the great doors of the keep. 

Jaskier had travelled up the mountain as a thick furred tiger, one specially suited to cold weather. He’d read about the animal in a book at Oxenfurt and decided it would be his best bet for travelling through the harsh conditions and bitter cold up to Geralt’s home. Before they’d reached the keep he’d shifted back and gotten dressed so he could meet the other witchers as a human. Having been attacked by Lambert when he’d been a wolf he didn’t want to risk any more miscommunications. 

“So, Wolf,” Vesemir grunted, and Jaskier was beginning to realise where Geralt had inherited his social skills from. “A human bard.”

Geralt hummed back.

Jaskier rolled his eyes and patted Geralt’s arm. It seemed as if it were down to him to explain their situation. “You have questions?” Jaskier asked with a tilt of his head. 

“Geralt’s never brought a friend back before.” Vesemir huffed. 

“Well then, I am honoured to be the first” Jaskier smiled brightly. “but I supposed you’re wondering why?” 

“Hmm.” 

Jaskier glanced at Geralt, his witcher gave a small nod so Jaskier shifted. He always shifted into a smaller animal first if he hadn’t changed first. After tearing through too many clothes as a child he’d learnt that it was easier to crawl out of his clothes than to keep replacing them. He shifted into mouse and squeaked as he was suddenly engulfed by his silvery blue doublet. The pile fell to the ground with a soft thud and he braced inside the fabric as he landed. He heard Geralt’s soft chuckle and the ground vibrated as the witcher stepped closer to his clothes pile. 

“He can portal?” Vesemir guessed. “But only without clothes. How strange.” 

Geralt hummed and Jaskier felt a hand digging through his clothing, the movement tickled his whiskers. He bit Geralt gently on his finger and crawled onto his palm. His nose twitched as Geralt pulled him out the clothes. He squeaked as his eyesight adjusted to the outside world. He could barely see but he flicked his whiskers and managed to orientate himself on Geralt’s palm. He sniffed and scurried up Geralt’s arm, perching on his shoulder. 

“He’s a mouse?” Vesemir’s voice rumbled in the air. 

Jaskier squeaked and leapt at the older witcher. As he leapt he shifted into a falcon. He swooped and circled around Vesemir’s head, delighting in the return of his vision. It was sharp and he knew that in this form the woods surrounding Kaer Morhen would be a playground. He flew high into the sky with a loud cry and then bombed back down towards the ground, landing on Vesemir’s outstretched arm.

The older witcher stroked his feathers with a finger and he preened under the affection. “How remarkable. Are there any limits?” 

Geralt hummed. “He only has one form per species. He wouldn’t be able to change into me, he’s not a doppler, but as far as I’m aware the only limit is his imagination.” 

Jaskier launched into the air and shifted again, landing as a jaguar. He yowled at Geralt and nudged his leg. Geralt scratched between his ears and he shifted into a cheetah so he could purr as he rubbed up against Geralt’s leg, not so subtly marking the witcher with his scent. 

“His eyes.” Vesemir breathed and reached out a hand. Jaskier head butted Geralt one last time before prowling over to the older witcher. 

Vesemir held Jaskier’s face gently in his hands. “Absolutely remarkable.”

Jaskier let the older witcher study him for a few moments, until he started to feel like he was back in Lettenhove castle being treated like some kind of freak show in a circus. He yowled suddenly and jumped back to circle behind Geralt. He shifted back into a mouse and scurried up Geralt’s leg and found a nice warm crevice in his armour. 

“Jask?” Geralt sounded concerned but Jaskier was caught up in the sudden wave on anxiety. He wanted to trust Geralt’s family. That was why he’d displayed his abilities but the way Vesemir had looked at him was so like the healers from his past. 

“I’ve upset him.” Vesemir noted cooly. “When he changes back ask him why.”

“I will.” Geralt hummed and Jaskier felt the rumble in the witcher’s chest mixed with the steady vibrations of the medallion. 

“Go. I’ll handle Roach. Your room is set up but I wasn’t expecting a guest. He could stay in Eskel or Lambert’s room until they arrive.” Vesemir said and Jaskier felt a shift in the air nearby, Roach snorted and stomped her foot. 

“It’s fine. He can stay with me.”

Jaskier squeaked. Of course he would stay with Geralt. They always shared a room. At first it had been because Jaskier had stayed in animal form and couldn’t get a room on his own without shifting to human, after that it had just been habit. 

Neither witcher nor bard questioned it. 

Jaskier didn’t shift back for almost a week. The anxiety was easier to handle in animal form. He settled as a wolf and Geralt was almost always petting him whenever he wasn’t busy with chores or training. Jaskier helped out by going out to hunt. He managed to take down a small buck and pulled the carcass back through the forest to the keep. Geralt had far too much fun dumping a bucket of water over his head to wash the blood out of his fur. He snarled at the witcher but allowed him to brush the gore from his fur. 

Lambert was the next witcher to arrive.

The redhead took one look at the russet wolf curled up by the fire and threw himself across the room.

“Jaskier! You bastard. How’s the head?” Lambert grinned and buried his face in Jaskier’s fur. 

Jaskier wagged his tail and barked. 

“Leave off.” Geralt grumbled and shoved Lambert back. “Get your own.”

“Oooh, alright grumpy.” Lambert laughed. “I was going to ask whether you wanted a drink but you can get your own.” 

Jaskier rolled onto his back and howled, wagging his tail. 

“Shut up.” Geralt growled but rubbed Jaskier’s belly with a small smile on his face. 

Eventually, Jaskier shifted back. He was curled up on the bed next to Geralt, with his head on the witcher’s chest when he decided enough was enough. He let out a long sigh and let his magic ripple through his fur. Geralt’s hand stopped in his hair. 

“There you are.” Geralt murmured into the dark room. 

“Hmm.” Jaskier agreed, taking a page out of Geralt’s book.

“What happened?” Geralt asked as his hand began to thread through his hair once more. 

Neither of them cared that Jaskier was now lying naked on Geralt’s bare chest.

Jaskier had accepted a long time ago that he was in love with the witcher. He’d never had a friend that he could be himself around before and it was so easy with Geralt. The witcher didn’t bat an eyelid when Jaskier shifted between human and animal forms. He didn’t treat Jaskier differently between forms either. The witcher had struggled at first when Jaskier had shifted to human. He’d been so openly affectionate when Jaskier had been an animal but hadn’t quite known how to express that when Jaskier was human but after months on the road together Geralt had gotten better. He often let Jaskier snuggle up to him in human form, and petted his hair just like he would when Jaskier was an animal. 

Geralt wasn’t as talkative when Jaskier was human but he didn’t mind. Jaskier could talk enough for both of them. He was just happy that Geralt had let him stay. 

He explained the anxiety that had overwhelmed him when Vesemir had studied him so intently. He kept the part about his past as vague as possible. Geralt already knew some of the details and it wasn’t easy for Jaskier to remember. 

Geralt was silent as he listened, letting Jaskier explain without interruption. 

When Jaskier finally ran out of words, Geralt hummed. 

“Come here.” He murmured. 

Jaskier frowned and sat up so he could see Geralt’s face. The witcher was staring at him with warm amber fire in his eyes. Jaskier couldn’t breathe under the intensity of his gaze. He felt his cheeks heat up and his mouth dropped open. 

“Geralt?” He asked, his voice wavering. 

Geralt sat up, cupping Jaskier’s face in his hands, and kissed him, so gently that Jaskier wasn’t sure that he wasn’t imagining it. His heart was hammering in his chest and he had the overwhelming urge to shift back into an animal, any animal. 

He whimpered helplessly against Geralt’s lips. 

Geralt chuckled and rested his forehead against Jaskier’s. “Is this ok?” He breathed, warm air tickling against Jaskier’s skin. 

Jaskier laughed, almost hysterically. “Ok?!” He cried and flung his arms around Geralt’s neck before pulling him into a hug. “Gods Geralt. I’ve been wanting to do that for months!”

“Hmm.” Geralt nuzzled into his neck. “Why didn’t you?”

Jaskier sighed. “I didn’t think you’d want to.” He admitted. “It’s, it’s a bit strange considering the whole…” He let go out Geralt to wave his arms. “animal thing. I’ve never kissed anyone who’s known about that before.”

“Why would I care?” Geralt scowled. “You’re still you."

Jaskier shook his head. “Only you would think so, my darling.” 

He smiled sadly at Geralt before leaning in to kiss him again. The kiss was longer this time, growing deeper with every second that passed. Jaskier threaded his fingers through Geralt’s long silver hair and hummed into the kiss. Geralt tasted faintly of the stew they’d had for dinner but Jaskier didn’t care. He was kissing Geralt of Rivia, and Geralt wasn’t pushing him away, quite the opposite in fact. The witcher’s hands pressed against his back pulling him closer. 

Jaskier pulled away to breathe and Geralt growled, pushing Jaskier back against the bed and kissing down Jaskier’s neck. 

Jaskier was suddenly very aware that he was naked. 

“Geralt.” He tugged at the witcher’s hair and forced the man to look at him. 

Geralt’s normally golden eyes were dark with lust. He frowned and tilted his head with a grunt. 

“Are you sure about this, dear heart?” Jaskier asked, trying to catch his breath. 

“Yes. Are you?” Geralt growled.

Jaskier’s heart fluttered at the sound. “Gods, yes.” He pulled Geralt into a fierce kiss as if to prove his point. 

He had never been so sure of anything in his life. 

* * *

The next morning Geralt and Jaskier had sheepishly slunk into the dining area for breakfast. Witcher hearing didn’t allow for many secrets in Kaer Morhen and Geralt had explained that both Vesemir and Lambert would know what they’d been up to the night before. 

Luckily Jaskier was shameless. 

He greeted both witchers with a wave and a brilliant smile. Lambert whistled and cheered loudly, whilst Vesemir just smiled into his drink. 

“So is this a new thing?” Lambert smirked. 

Geralt punched him in the arm. Jaskier put a hand on Geralt’s chest. “Geralt.” He chided softly. “I’m sure he’s only asking because he cares.”

Geralt snorted. “I doubt it. He’s a bastard.”

Jaskier smirked. “Oh believe me, I am very aware of that.” 

“I am right here!” Lambert crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Look, I’m happy for you. Just keep it down next time. I really did not need to be serenaded to sleep by a sonnet about Geralt’s dick.”

Jaskier laughed. “How about a ballad?”

“No!” 

“An epic retelling of—”

“Absolutely not!” Lambert put his hands over his ears. 

Everyone was laughing by the end of breakfast, even Vesemir. Jaskier hadn’t seen the older witcher so care-free before. Jaskier felt pretty smug about it. Jaskier offered to help clear the plates whilst Geralt and Lambert started their chores around the keep. That was when Vesemir cornered him in the kitchen. 

“Jaskier.” 

Jaskier almost dropped the plate his was holding but he recovered pretty quickly. “Ah, Vesemir. What a surprise!” 

“I’m sorry, about before.” The older witcher held out his hand and Jaskier shook it, still bewildered by encounter. Vesemir had taken great care to avoid Jaskier whilst he’d been an animal so he hadn’t expected the witcher to approach him so soon after turning back into a human. 

Jaskier waved his hand. “Nothing to worry about. There’s, there’s no problem.”

“Hmm.” Vesemir raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh well, umm, maybe there was a teensy problem. Just, umm. Just ask Geralt.” Jaskier’s fingers were playing on unseen lute strings. “It was a bad memory, that’s all.”

Vesemir nodded and patted Jaskier on the back. “You’re alright, pup.”

Jaskier tilted his head at the nickname, realising that he’d been accepted into Vesemir’s pack. 

“Thank you.” He nodded, barely able to conceal his grin.

The next witcher to arrive into the keep was one that Jaskier had never met before. Geralt introduced them with a quick wave of his hands.

“Eskel. Jaskier.” He grunted. 

Jaskier rolled his eyes and bounded up to the new witcher, hugging him tightly. “Hello!” He sang happily. 

“Geralt?” Eskel asked but returned the hug tentatively. 

“Geralt’s boyfriend.” Lambert explained. “Ow!”

“Geralt!” Jaskier let Eskel go and spun round to poke Geralt in the chest. “Play nice.”

He put his hands on his hips and tilted his head as he glared at his witcher. Geralt gave him a small smile and hummed. 

“You got yourself a human?” Eskel asked, still a little stunned by Jaskier.

Jaskier sighed deeply. Normally he preferred that most people saw him as just a human but he wanted to be honest with Geralt’s family and honestly it was getting tiring having to explain the truth every time. The wolf witchers were going to have to get used to his nudity if he had to keep shifting between forms whilst he was at the keep for winter. He didn’t mind staying as an animal but Geralt’s room was at the top of a tower and he really didn’t want to have to fly up every time he wanted to change back. 

So he started to pull off his clothes.

“What the fuck?” Eskel covered his eyes.

Lambert cackled and Geralt just sighed. The silver-haired witcher opened his arms and Jaskier dumped his clothes in Geralt’s waiting hands before walking to the centre of the courtyard. 

Geralt tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at him. 

Jaskier smirked and winked at his witcher before letting his magic loose. His skin rippled into red scales and felt the fire burning in his chest. His front talons hit the ground with a loud thud and he roared, letting loose a burning pillar of fire into the air. 

“Holy shit!” Lambert yelled. 

“He’s a dragon?” Eskel stared up at him in awe. 

Geralt just pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Jaskier, stop being so dramatic for once in your life.”

Jaskier snorted a smoke ring at Geralt and launched into the air. The colours were amazing in this form and he could see for miles. The burning in his chest was uncomfortable so he let out another geyser of flames as he flew above the keep. He could smell the salted jerked meat from the panty and his stomach rumbled loudly even though he’d already had breakfast. He snorted and looked around in the trees below until he spotted a doe grazing on the banks of the river. 

He dove down without thinking and scooped the animal up in his talons. He roared as he returned to the keep, landing in the courtyard with a thud. The doe was already dead in his talons so he snapped up his meal in two bites. 

“Fuck…” Lambert breathed and Jaskier turned to snarl at him. 

Geralt jumped between them and placed a hand on Jaskier’s snout. “Jaskier.” He said slowly and calmly. “Maybe a dragon isn’t a good idea.”

Jaskier looked down at his bloodied talons and shifted immediately into a cat, his tail flicked as Geralt picked him up. 

Eskel pointed at him. “He can change!” 

Jaskier meowed and rubbed his head under Geralt’s chin. He suddenly felt very full. He would have to change again soon, into a bear or something with a larger stomach until he could digest his dragon meal properly. His magic compensated for the sudden change but it still ached. 

“Can you become a goat?” Eskel grinned and crossed his arms.

Jaskier yowled and looked up at Geralt.

“Yes.” Geralt answered for him. 

“Amazing.” Eskel nodded. “Welcome to the family, Jaskier.”

Jaskier purred happily and pawed at Geralt’s face. 

Family. 

After years alone on the road, he had a family. 

All because he’d found one very lonely witcher on the path. 

He purred and nuzzled into Geralt’s chest. For the first time in his life, he was found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had a few questions about the limits of Jaskier's abilities, hopefully this clears it up a little bit, but it's also something I might explore further in a another story. I quite like the idea of Jaskier finding another shifter like him... we'll see. 
> 
> Oh I also got asked about Dragon!Jaskier..... I wrote this chapter ages ago so it was really hard to keep quiet. I couldn't resist a cameo Dragon!Jask moment. 
> 
> The comments on this fic have been amazing so thank you ever so much. It's definitely one of my favourite stories that I've written and part of that was just being able to engage with you guys :D
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/) but until next time...
> 
> \- Yaz


End file.
